


Eight Pages

by gingerbread20 (Gingerbread20)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbread20/pseuds/gingerbread20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin just wanted to eat his lunch in peace and quiet, who knew that it would end up spiraling into a situation he would rather not find himself in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Pages

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I just first of all wanted to point out that i am English, so there will no doubt be things in here that are incorrect when it comes to their languages so i aplogise for that. Most of it is in Gavin's POV so it actually is correct to use the English ways of saying things, but i do go into other POV's at a few points and obviously there is dialogue so i 100% could have used the wrong language!
> 
> Also, this is just ridiculous and i don't know where it came from. You will absolutely have to take everything with a pinch of salt.

** Eight Pages **

Gavin sighed heavily as he pulled off another mouthful of his sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth. The sun was shining but even that could not put Gavin in a good mood. One of the reasons for Gavin's bad mood was shuffling around his feet, pecking at the ground as it went, hoping for any small crumbs that Gavin might accidentally drop. 

He frowned when one brave pigeon made its way closer - not that it could get much closer - and went for his left foot. Gavin sighed for what he was sure was the fifth time, and kicked out his foot, hoping to scare the little bugger away. He felt a bit bad when the foot didn't miss, like he was aiming for, and landed the kick right in the pigeon’s side. The pigeon - and his many friends - made a run for it, and Gavin was grateful for it, even if a defenseless bird had to be slightly harmed in the process. 

"Excuse you!" Gavin groaned, why couldn't he eat his sandwich in peace? He looked up at the individual who shouted, shielding his eyes from the sun. "Don't think I didn't see that!" 

"See what?" He asked innocently. The woman - girl, really, she couldn't have been much older than Gavin himself - placed her hands on her hips and glared.

"I saw you kick that pigeon. We don't need people like you in here, attacking poor animals! What did that pigeon ever do to you?" She asked, well, shouted really. When Gavin didn't reply, she stepped a bit closer as if to get in his face. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" She brushed a strand of ginger hair out of her face that had come free from her ponytail in her rage. 

"Listen," he said as he raised his hands up in surrender, "I didn't mean to actually kick the bird, I swear."

If her angry snarl was anything to go by, Gavin was pretty sure she didn't believe him. "Oh really," she sneered, leaning forward. "Your foot just happened to spasm out in the direction of the pigeon, did it?" 

"No, I was just trying to frighten the bloody thing away, I didn't want to hurt it. It was trying to eat my sandwich!" Said sandwich was still in his hand and as if to prove his point he swung it around in front of him, nearly throwing it at her. 

"People like you make me sick! Rest assured, you vile little man, you will regret what happened here today, mark my words!" 

Gavin rolled his eyes skyward and hoped the girl would leave soon. He only had a few more minutes of his lunch break left and he still had to finish his sandwich and make it back to the office. 

He looked back down, sharp reply on his tongue, but the girl was already walking away, her long ponytail swinging as she walked. He sighed, shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth and stood up, dusting the crumbs off himself on to the floor. Maybe the pigeon would come back and eat them, Gavin told himself, hoping to make himself feel better about the earlier abuse. 

He shoved his sandwich wrappings in the bin as he walked past, glancing at his watch. He was defiantly going to be late.

oOo

“And what time do you call this?” Geoff said, scowling at Gavin as he guiltily sunk into his chair. 

“Uh…” he said as he glanced at his watch, “Two-fifteen?” he said with a hopeful grin. 

“Try late, you fucking idiot,” Michael said from next to him. “I’ve been waiting for you to get back so we can film this Rage Quit. What took you so long?” Michael was sat at his desk, headphones on and an eyebrow raised. 

“Uh…I had a little incident with a pigeon,” he said with a sheepish smile, hoping that they would leave it at that, he really did not want to have to explain. 

“Are you alright?” Ryan asked from his position on the sofa, eyebrows furrowed in a look of concern. Gavin mentally snorted, no, not furrowed in concern because _no one_ was concerned for him. He was annoying, loud, an _idiot_.

He shook himself out of his thoughts when he realised he hadn’t replied.

“Oh, yes, fine,” Gavin said as he settled into his chair, getting ready to help Michael with the Rage Quit. 

“Well good, hurry up and get over here. I was thinking you can be in control of the mouse and I will be in control of the keys, does that sound okay?” Michael started to shuffle his chair aside so that Gavin could scoot over with his own. 

“Of course, Michael!” He grinned and wheeled his chair over, having no respect for Michael's personal space what so ever. He put his own headphones on, stretched his fingers and got into place, ready to start the game. 

He was a bit nervous, what with everyone watching, and he was all too sure that he was going to make an idiot of himself, but he knew it had to be done for the purpose of entertaining their viewers. Even if it meant that they all thought badly of him. He wasn’t stupid, he knew he annoyed them. Jack was all too obvious with his dislike; Michael shouted it from the roof tops. Ryan showed no interest in him at all, which made the earlier concern seem out of character for him. Ray didn’t seem to mind him too much, but Gavin put that down to Ray’s good character as appose to anything else. Geoff seemed to like him most of the time, but Gavin knew that there were times when Geoff maybe didn’t. 

A knock the door brought him out of his thoughts and Lindsay stuck her head around the door and smiled. “Hey guys, want some cake?” she shouldered the door fully open and presented a large box filled with little cupcakes.

Ray was the first one up, running for the box like his life depended on it. Perhaps it did, Gavin thought with a disgusted tilt of his lips as Ray put a whole cupcake in his mouth at once. 

“I’m gonna go and get a drink, anyone want one?” Geoff said as he stood up and made his way for the door. 

There was a loud chorus of “Yes” and Jack laughed as he got up to help Geoff. Ryan took hold of three of the cakes, putting one the arm of the sofa and chucking the other two at Michael and Gavin. He mumbled a thanks at Lindsay and she smiled as she left the office, presumably to take the cake to the other employees. 

“Okay, hurry up and eat your cake Gav, we have a rage quit to film.” Michael said with a mouthful of cake. Gavin was half temped to shove his own in Michael face just for a laugh, but thought better of it when he realised that he would have to sacrifice his cake to do so. He shoved it in his mouth instead. 

“Hey Ray, aren’t you meant to go cakeless?” Ryan said from the sofa, and Gavin laughed as he turned around to smile at Ryan. Ryan shook his head at Ray and Gavin found himself just staring at the older man. That was until Ryan looked his way and caught him looking. Gavin expected him to frown, or to comment on it, or to ask him politely what he thought he was looking at, but all Ryan did was smile back and Gavin was sure that everyone could hear his heart thumping in his chest. 

He looked back to the screen, just as the game started to load and the video footage started to be captured. He reached up to the camera just above the monitor and pressed record. Gavin wanted to make sure they got some good behind the scenes footage for this one, as he was sure they would be jumping out of their seats at the game they were about to play. Or rather, Gavin was sure _he_ would jump out of his chair in fright. 

Just as Gavin righted himself in his chair, gearing up to play the game, something strange started to happen. The screen started to go funny, different colours bursting onto the screen. 

“What’s going on?” Ray asked, getting out of his chair with a frown thrown in the direction of the screen. 

“I don’t know,” Michael said as he started to hit random keys on the keyboard, hoping to get it to work. 

“Mind out the way, let me have a look,” Ray said, but the random buttons he was hitting didn’t seem to be doing the trick either. 

“Let me try,” Gavin said. He was sure he could get it to work. Just restart the game, and if that failed, just turn the computer off and on again. That was the universal thing to do when in times of computer trouble, was it not?

He went to get up, but he was suddenly hit with a spell of dizziness. Something strange was happening, and if the look on Ray’s face was anything to go by, he felt similar dizziness. 

“Woah – Gav –” Gavin thought it was Ryan, calling out in alarm, but he couldn’t be sure. Why would Ryan care? He wouldn’t, would he? But he couldn’t think much more on it, because Michael suddenly fell into him, confirming Gavin’s thoughts that maybe it wasn’t just him and Ray, maybe it was all of them. They fell to the ground, head feeling heavy, and then suddenly, Gavin knew no more. 

oOo

The first thing Gavin did when he woke was groan. His head hurt and the the voices he could hear shouting we're not doing him any good. The first thing he noticed, however, was that it was suddenly night time, and he was clearly laying on the hard ground of a woods. He heard the crunching of the leaves as he moved his leg slightly to the left. 

Where the hell was he?

The voices continued on, clearly not aware that he was awake, or simply not caring. He could vaguely make out the sound of Michael, clearly angry about something, but could not make out what he was saying - or shouting. 

"Gavin, you okay?" The voice was quiet and close by, so Gavin turned his he'd to the side to find who it was. He was meant with the sight of Ray, crouched down next him. 

"Uhh...I think so. Where are we?" He asked as he sat up, rubbing his forehead to try and relieve the pounding. It was then that he noticed Michael, pacing backwards and forwards in front of him, hands flying around as he shouted. Ryan was stood next to him, arms folded with a deep frown on his face. He wasn't saying anything, but Gavin thought that was mainly down to the fact that Michael was in a fine mood and clearly did not want anyone else to speak. 

At the sound of Gavin's voice, Michael stopped his pacing and turned to Gavin, glaring at him for all he was worth.

"Where are we? Don't you know? I would have thought it was pretty obvious considering it was you who got us in this mess in the first place!" Michael's face was bright red, and spit came hurling towards Gavin straight from Michael's lips. He really wanted to wipe it away but he didn't dare, not when Michael was clearly angry.

"We don't actually know this is Gavin's fault," Ray said, still crouching down next to Gavin. 

Michael snorted and continued his pacing, hands on his hips. "When is anything _not_ Gavin's fault?" He asked. He stopped pacing again and bent over, resting is hands on his knees. "Look me in the eye, Ray and tell me you don't think this is somehow his fault."

Gavin was insulted. How the bloody hell was it his fault they were in the middle of the woods at night, with no memory of how they got there? The last thing he could remember was setting up to help Michael record a new Rage Quit, and that had been just after lunch. For all he knew, it could have been days.

"Then tell me how this is my fault?" He fumed, standings up quickly and nearly falling over onto Ray. 

"You clearly went too far with your whole idiot routine and finally pissed someone off so much that they finally decided to get rid of you, taking the lot of us with you!"

Gavin was about to reply, with what he did not know, when Ryan clearly thought it was the right time to finally say something. 

"Michael," he said as he uncrossed his arms and held them up as if the calm Michael down. "We don't know anything, so maybe it isn't best to be pointing the finger at each other. Maybe we should try and work out where we are before we start shouting at each other." 

Ray nodded along from next to Gavin, he had clearly gotten up from his crouch at some point, but Gavin's hadn't been paying attention, so he had no idea how long he had been standing there. 

"I agree with Ryan," he said as he started to walk around, clearly looking for any sign of where they were. 

Michael snorted and pointed to something next to Gavin. "I know where we are, and you're not going to believe me when I tell you." 

Gavin frowned and look beside him where four torches were sat, ready to be picked up and used. He then looked up and noticed that they were standing by a pickup truck, one that looked oddly familiar.

"Where have you seen that truck before?" Michael said, clearly picking up on Gavin's thoughts. "You are looking at a truck and a load of flash lights, where recently have you seen them?"

"Why don't you just tell us instead of playing the guessing game,"Ray said, clearly getting irritated. 

"What's the god damn game we were then about to play before all this shit happened?"

There was silence, not even a leaf rustled as everyone stood and thought about what Michael was trying to insinuate. 

"Michael, don't be ridiculous," Gavin snorted, looking from Ray to Ryan, trying to get some back up. "You think we have somehow made our way into a game? Are you listening to yourself! That is not even possible!"

Angering Michael more was not a wise move by any means, but Gavin was having a hard time coming to terms with what Michael was trying to say. He clearly wasn't the only one, if Ray's amused snort was anything to go by. 

"I'm afraid you have finally lost the plot," he said with a sad shake of his head. "It always happens to the nicest of people." 

"It's clearly some kind of prank," Ryan said walking closer to the torches on the floor and picking one up. He turned it on and moved the beam of light around, lighting up the small clearing they were standing in. 

They could obviously see the red truck, but past that there wasn't really much more out there. That they could see, anyway. 

"Well, joke or not, somehow we have found ourselves in the middle of fucking nowhere with nothing but fucking flashlights!" Michael turned around and faced the other direction, as if merely looking at Gavin was difficult. "And I still blame you, Gavin!" 

Gavin didn't even try and argue against it, Michael clearly had it in for him and was not up to listening to anyone who tried to talk some sense into him. 

"Okay, fair point," Ryan said with a shrug. "Perhaps we should just play along with the prank and see where it takes us?" 

"Fine," Michael grumbled. He moved towards the torches and picked one up. Ray and Gavin followed his example and moved to pick up one each. 

"Right, so everyone has a torch, yeah?" Gavin said as he turned his on and off again, checking that the bloody thing actually worked. He wouldn't be surprised if he was the one to pick up a duff one. 

"I'm gonna fucking kill you," Michael growled. "It's a fucking flashlight! Who the hell says torches?" 

Gavin frowned down at the torch in his hand. "It's not a flashlight, it's a torch. Do you see it flashing?"

"You won't see it flashing either in a second, because it will be halfway up your god damn ass!" 

Realising that Gavin was seriously pushing his luck, he stuck the hand not holding torch in the air in surrender and took a step back. "Okay, okay." 

Michael took a deep breath and noticed the frowns that Ryan and Ray were sending his way the same time Gavin did. It was strange, to think that maybe they were sticking up for him, but he soon talked himself out of the stupid idea. They were probably frowning at the situation, not he fact that Michael didn't seem to want to stop shouting at Gavin any time soon. 

Although Gavin knew it was a stupid, ridiculous thing to do, he couldn't help himself but have one last dig at Michael. The idiot had been shouting at him non stop since he woke. 

"Look, Michael," he said as he turned his torch on and off several times in a row. "Now it's a flash light! Disco, disco!" 

Michael snarled loudly, and he would have landed a smack right in Gavin's face if Ryan didn't move quickly to stop him. 

"Okay, Gavin, not helping!" Ryan said, puffing out a breath as he tried to hold Michael still. 

"Was quite funny though," Ray said quietly, shuffling his foot in the leaves like a naughty child. 

Michael was about to reply, but stopped short and gaped at something that blew into the clearing somehow and landed right at Gavin's feet. Gavin froze, too terrified to move. He stood still for a few more seconds and stared at the piece of paper. Everyone was silent, not uttering a single word as Gavin bent over to retrieve the paper to read what was on it.  


_ Dear Mr Free,  _

_ I'm sure you remember a small incident that happened earlier today involving a small pigeon. Though it may not seem like such an awful thing for someone of your mind set to do, for some people, the abuse of even the most smallest of animals is disturbing and upsetting. Pigeons are one of the most harmless birds on the planet and yet you see fit to abuse them just because they were bothering you for a small crumb.  _

_ Due to recent events, I thought it best that you learn you lesson, so incidents such as these do not get repeated by ignorant individuals such as yourself.  _

_ I am, and was at the time, aware of who you are and it was not hard to come up with the appropriate punishment.  _

_ How frightening would you find it to walk around a woods at night with someone unpleasant not far behind? I imagine it might cause a bit of distress, something that I, and the small pigeon you abused have already felt due to your actions.  _

_ I'm sure I don't need to mention which game you are in, but rest assured you most certainly are. Play the game as you normally would, complete it if you can. After all, that is the only way you are leaving.  _

_ I must say that I regret involving your co-workers, it was not my intention, but due to the fact they were in the room at the time I had little choice but to send them alongside you.  _

_ You had best start collecting those pagesif you wish to leave.  _

_ Perhaps you will think twice about abusing defenseless animals in future, Mr free.  _

__

Gavin stared at the letter, and then stared at it some more. He had no questions about who the letter was from. It was obviously the red haired girl who confronted him in the park. Who she was, or rather _what_ she was, Gavin had no idea. Was she some kind of witch? Did she have magical powers? Who the bloody hell knew.

"What is that?" Ray asked. He moved closer and looked down at the letter. Gavin handed it over, already knowing that shit would be hitting the fan the moment Michael read the letter. 

It was all his fault after all. 

Ray read it quickly and then handed it to Ryan, who read it quicker and then before Gavin could do anything aboutit, the letter had reached Michael. 

When he had finished reading, he took a deep breath and locked eyes with Gavin. "What. Did. You. Do?!"

Gavin held his hands up, trying to stop Michael obvious rage before it got out of hand. "I - ah - that is to say, I accidentally kicked a pigeon in the park earlier today. Some girl - the one who I assume wrote that letter and put us all here - saw and ripped me a new one for it."

No one said anything, exchanging looks amongst themselves as if they were trying to figure out weather or not they could really blame Gavin. 

"How was it an accident?" Ryan askedmoving closer the Gavin. Gavin took a deep breath. He hoped it didn't show how much it affected him when Ryan stood so close to him he could almost _touch_ him if he so wished. Thankfully, he was able to be a decent human being and managed to keep his hands to himself. 

"I was sitting on a bench trying to eat my lunch and the bloody pigeon and his stupid pigeon friends were all hanging about by my bloody feet! I kicked out my leg to scare them away and accidentally kicked the one nearest to me. I didn't mean to actually kick it."

Ryan's lip twitched and Gavin thought he was about to be smacked in the face. Who knew Ryan was such a pigeon lover? Well, if Gavin had known he might have told a small fib and pretended he had no idea what the letter was referring to. 

He didn't get a smack though, instead he got to look at the sight of Ryan pissing himself,bending over as he laughed himself silly. Ray soon joined in, and shockingly enough, so did Michael. They laughed for a few minuets, muttering in between breaths how much of an idiot Gavin was. 

"So let me get this straight," Ray said. He was the first one to actually calm down enough to be able to speak more than one bloody word. "The reason we are here, about to play one of the freakiest games ever is all because you accidentally kicked a pigeon?"

Gavin puffed himself up, ready to defend himself when he realised he really couldn't because at the end of the day, that's _exactly_ why they were there. 

"Oh Jesus Christ," Michael said, shaking his head side to side as he wiped at his eyes. "Okay," he took a deep breath and composed himself. "I think maybe we should start looking for these god damn pages so we can get the hell out of here. I think the best thing to do would be to split up. That way we cover more ground and hopefully we can find the pages more quickly. Also, if we are split up itmakes it more difficult for anyone to actually come after us as they have to split their time between to two groups. Doesanyone disagree?"

Gavin stuck his hand up in the air. "I disagree. I think we should stick together."

"Why?" Ray said. "I agree with Michael, I think we should slit up and cover more ground."

Gavin bit his lip, not willing to admit how he was actually rather afraid, and splitting up seemed like a stupid idea. 

Ryan must have seen something in his face because he took a step forward, clearing meaning business. "How about we stick together until we find the first page and then break into pairs then? 

Gavin still didn't like that plan, but nodded anyway. It was better than splitting up straight away. 

Everyone agreed that that was the best cause of action and started to move, walking away from the truck. It was only then that Gavin thought that maybe they should check the truck before they moved on. What if there was a page right there and they moved away from it? 

Without thinking, he jogged back toward the truck to check it out. He looked in both the car door windows, checking to see if a a page was on one of the seats, but they both seemed pretty clear. He walked all around the truck, making sure it wasn't stuck to the outside. 

He found nothing and groaned in frustration. He was sure there was going to be one there but there wasn't at all. 

It was only then that he realised he had actually wondered off away from the rest of the guys. He turned around in a circle, looking out for any sign of movement but found none. He didn't want to shout out and draw attention to himself so he stood where he was and panicked quietly. 

Surely they would notice him missing at some point and come looking for him, right? Well he wasn't too sure actually, what if they weren't too bothered about what happened to him?

His panic was cut short, however, when he heard the sound of voices shouting at for him. He took a deep breath and moved towards where he thought they were coming from. He stumbled his way towards the sound, trying not to make too much noise as he did so. They obviously had no worries about shouting out for him and drawing attention to themselves. 

He walked for a few more minuets before he grew frustrated. Where the hell were they? 

The sound of leaves rustling behind him made him pause. Someone was following him. He was too frightened to look around so he continued to walk, hoping with all he had that it was just his imagination.

When the rustling didn't stop, he started to run. He ran as fast as he could, hoping to put enough distance between them that whoever it was would give up and move to someone else. 

He ran for what felt like hours before he stopped by a tree, leaning all his weight on it as he tried to catch his breath. 

More rustling caught his attention. He was about to start running again, frustrated that he clearly didn't get as far away from the person as he had hoped, when he noticed a bright t-shirt and the beam of a torch.

"Gavin?" Oh god, it was Michael. Thank the bloody lord. "Where the hell have you been? We've been looking for you for ages! Why the hell did you run off by yourself when you were the one who didn't want to split up in the first place!" 

"Have you found him?" And god, there was Ryan, walking up behind Michael. Gavin was even sure he saw Ryan let out a sigh of relief when he finally caught sight of Gavin. 

"I was checking the truck for pages and you all buggered off!"

Ray came stumbling after them. When he noticed Gavin, he seemed to relax. "We've been looking for you for ages." He said, puffing for breath as if he had been running. 

"I know, but listen! I think I was being followed at one point. I was too scared to look but I'm sure i was!"

Michael looked at him and then threw his hands in he air. "We haven't even got the first page yet, no one would come near you!" He shook his head and pushed past him, knocking his shoulder in to Gavin's as he went. He was clearly not interested in any more conversation and took it upon himself to make a group decision that that was the direction they were going.

Gavin was getting a bit fed up of being shouted at. He knew that Michael was just angryand frustrated but for him to take it out on Gavin to this extent was starting to take its toll. Gavin was tired and scared and the last thing he wanted was everyone mad and shouting at him. 

Ryan and Ray looked a bit uncomfortable, as if they were not quite sure what to do with themselves. 

"He'll calm down eventually," Ray said, patting Gavin on the shoulder as he passed him and followed after Michael. 

Ryan just stood there, making no move to follow Michael. He opened and closed his mouth several times, clearly unsure of how to word what he wanted to say. Gavin knew what he was most likely going to say and he was sure he wouldn't want to hear it. 

Ryan opened his mouth again, clearly having made up his mind on what to say, "Gavin -" but he got no further because Ray's shout interrupted him. 

"Guys!" 

Clearly, as Gavin had found out earlier, they had no worries at all of shouting and drawing attention to themselves. Gavin, however, did and felt uncomfortable at the loudness of the shout. 

They exchanged looks and Ryan swept his hand out in front of him, gesturing for Gavin to go first. Gavin wasn't sure if he was just being polite, or weather he would just rather not go first. Gavin thought it was most likely Ryan being polite, as he was Ryan after all. 

Gavin started forward, comforted by the presence of Ryan behind him. 

"This way you know it's me behind you and not someone following you," Ryan said and Gavin felt his stomach drop slightly and the thoughtfulness of the act. He had to admit, it was nicer to have Ryan behind him, acting as a look out. 

Gavin muttered a quiet thanks, unsure of what else to say, and continued to walk. They walked for no more than a couple of seconds before they found themselves stood by Ray and Michael, who were staring at a tree with wide eyes. 

Gavin turned to look at the tree and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what they were looking at. Ryan walked into his back and whispered a quiet "sorry" stepping back to give Gavin room. Gavin would have rather he stayed close, considering it looked as if they had found their first page.

Gavin was conflicted about the find. On one hand, they were one page closer to getting the hell out of there, but it also meant that the steaks were rising and stumbling through the woods was about to get more dangerous. And if that wasn't bad enough, it also meant they were all about to split up. 

"Okay, so I'm sure we can all see the page on the tree," Michael said after he took a particularly large breath. "Ray, get it."

Ray stood quietly, staring at the page like everybody else. "You know what? I'm going to be a gentleman for once and let Gavin get it."

Gavin did not scream, thank you very much. He just let out a surprise breath, okay? "I'm not bloody getting it, Ryan you get it!"

Ryan laughed, the absolute bastard. "Eh, I would feel a lot more comfortable if someone else got it."

"We'll I'm defiantly not getting it," Ray said, putting his hands up in front of him and taking a step away from the tree.

"Yeah, and you can count me out," Michael said, following Ray's example and moving away from the tree. 

"Someone bloody get it before he gets here!" He looked a round at everyone, begging silently for someone to please take the pissing page. "Ryan?" He asked hopefully. 

Ryan looked torn and Gavin soon realised that Ryan really didn't want to get the page either, but seemed to want to do it for Gavin. 

"Okay, Gavin," he said with a sigh. He rubbed his forehead. "Just, let's decide how we are going to split up now, so we can get the hell out of here as soon as I get the page."

"Bollocks," Gavin shouted, drawing the attention of all the others. He was hoping that everyone had forgotten about that. Everyone gave him a funny look, but soon carried on.

"Good idea," Michael said, nodding his head. "I will go with Gavin," he said, moving closer to Gavin.

It confused Gavin greatly for many reasons. The main being he was sure that Michael was pissed of at him. He was conflicted to go with Michael, just for the pure fact that he didn't want to be Michael's verbal punching bag for the whole time they were together. 

"No," Ryan said, shaking his head. "I want Gavin."

Everyone stared. Michael looked like he wanted to argue, but was too shocked to say anything. And well, Gavin didn't actually know how he felt. 

"Uh...I mean," Ryan coughed and refused to look anyone in the eye. "Gavin is an idiot. The most likely to get into trouble out of us all. I would just feel better if it was me with him so I can make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Oh. Well there went the little hope that Gavin felt blossoming in his chest. Of course. He mentally snorted at himself. Did he seriously just think for a moment that it could be possible that Ryan wanted Gavin the way Gavin wanted Ryan? He should have known it was ridiculous. 

"Okay, we'll, if that's what you want then I will go with Ray." Michael walked over to Ray, raising an eyebrow and smirking at Gavin as he passed. 

Gavin had no idea what that look was for. 

"We might as well get going," Ray said, taking hold of Michael's arm and pushing him in the direction they wanted to go. "Is it alright if we go this way?" He shook his hand in the general direction he has talking about but made sure it was clear he was directing the question to Ryan. 

"Just go whatever way you want and we will go the other." Ryan walked closer to the tree, ready to get the page. It was clearly all the encouragement Michael and ray needed as they ran away as soon as Ryan started to move. 

Ryan walked up to it quicklyas if he had no worries about it at all. And maybe he didn't, Gavin thought as he bit his lip nervously and waited for Ryan. 

Ryan grabbed the page and then stood still, as if he were just waiting. It took a few seconds but Gavin soon realised that was exactly what he was doing. He was waiting. 

"Ryan," Gavin hissed. He shuffled closer to Ryan, trying not to make or obvious that he was doing so. "Shouldn't we be running by now?"

Ryan turned around and stuck his hand up to silence him. He looked around, frowning. "I'm waiting to see if anything happens. I want to know for sure what is happening here."

They stood in silence for a few minuets. It soon became too much for Gavin. Sitting and waiting for something bad to happen to them didn't seem like the best of plans. He moved closer still, nearly half tempted to grab on to Ryan and not let go. Ryan must have sensed something was wrong with Gavin because he moved closer, making it easier for Gavin.

"It's alright," he said, reaching out as if to touch Gavin. He stopped himself though, taking his hand back. Gavin was about to tell him it was okay, and to maybe reach out and touch Ryan himself, but rustling caught his attention. 

He was on the verge of shitting himself. 

Ryan's eyes widened and he grabbed Gavin's arm. "Okay," he said, tightening his grip.

Gavin could feel his breath leaving him in harsh pants. "What is it?" He whispered. 

"Well, I _think_ it might be a good idea if we do that running thing now." 

And then he started running, and Gavin squawked as Ryan pulled him along by the arm. He was half convinced Ryan was going to pull his whole arm off, but he thought it was the lesser of two evils. 

They ran for a few more minuets, dodging in and out of trees. Gavin even smacked his face right on a branch that Ryan had ducked out of the way of but hadn't warned Gavin about. 

"Crap, sorry Gavin," he said quickly, throwing at look over his shoulder to check that Gavin was still in one piece.

"It's okay," he puffed out, ignoring the stinging he could feel around his right eye. 

When they reached a large clearing, and had ran for what they guessed was long enough, they stopped. Gavin sagged against a tree, trying to catch his breath. He was so terrified that he could hardly even move. He wasn't at all sure that they were alone. He was only half aware of Ryan sinking down to the ground next to him. He pulled on the bottom of Gavin's trousers. Gavin took the hint and sunk down next to him. 

"This is terrifying," he said, refusing to look Ryan in the eye. "Do you think anything bad could happen to us here?"

Ryan didn't answer straight away. He bit his lip and stared off into the distance, clearly trying to think of his answer before he spoke. "I don't know." He said eventually. "If it's a prank, a joke, then of course not. But If it's not, then i don't know. Even if we aren't really in a game and that girl made all this out to scare you, how do we know that she isn't deranged and wouldn't care if one of us gets hurt?" 

Gavin didn't really know how to reply to that. He was hoping for Ryan to tell him that Michael was wrong, and that there was nothing to worry about. All they had to worry about was finding the pages so the sick individual who thought it was funny would let them go home. 

"What did you see?" He asked as he kicked at a stone near his shoe, making it fly across the clearing and into a bush. 

"I didn’t see anything, but I had an awful feeling we were being watched and I didn’t want to stay and risk it. Half of me was tempted to stay and see for myself if this is just a horrid prank, but I didn’t want to put you in any danger.”

Gavin nodded along, he could understand that Ryan would want to know if it was a prank or not. Gavin was just glad that he decided not to risk it. He wouldn't have liked to see what would have happened, prank or not. 

"Come on," Ryan said, smacking Gavin's leg as he started to get up. "Let's get moving. We've got pages to find."

Gavin swallowed, regretful that they couldn't just sit there for a little while longer. He stood up none the less, and after a few seconds of standing and collecting himself, he followed. 

oOo

“My God,” Geoff laughed as he watched the computer screen crushed in between Burnie and Jack. “This is too good. This is fucking golden.” 

They were currently watching Ryan and Gavin, who were walking around aimlessly in a wood not too far from the Rooster Teeth office. It was privately owned by a kind bloke named Henry who had been all too happy to let them use it when Barbra had gone to ask him. 

Geoff had originally thought the prank they were pulling was a bit much; after all, he would not like to be any of them right now. He also thought it was a lot of hard work. First of all, they had to place the girl – whose name was Wendy – in the park and wait for an animal of some kind to go anywhere near Gavin so she could accuse him of animal abuse. It was just pure luck that Gavin had nearly assaulted a Pigeon all by himself and that Wendy didn't even have to make it up. 

Then of course they had to get them to the woods without them knowing, and that was one of the reasons Geoff originally was not keen on the prank. They had to put sedatives in the cakes Lindsay had given them. He was not too keen on drugging people without their consent, but he was soon won over when he casually asked; “Hey, would you guys ever be pissed if someone fed you sedatives so you were unconscious and they could move you somewhere for a prank?” during a Minecraft lets play and they had all answered ‘no’ as long as they were not harmed. Thankfully, none of them even thought it was suspicious, thinking it was just another stupid question that they asked. 

So finally, Geoff was won over, and the real planning began. 

Cameras had to be set up in the woods, and there were several. To be able to film the guys constantly, Kdin and Caleb were actually hiding out of view and filming them as well as several stationary cameras that had mainly been set up around the pages they had planted in various different locations in the wood. In fact, Caleb and Kdin were doing an awful job, as Gavin had actually heard Caleb following him when he had split off from the other guys to check out the truck. 

And all the footage was being streamed back to Lindsay’s computer, where it was being recorded for her to edit into a long video for them to upload at a later date. 

Geoff was still convinced that something was going to go horribly wrong, and they would all have to take responsibility, but right now, he was enjoying it far too much. 

“It would be golden if we could get the cameras streaming to more computers. I could do without you breathing down my neck,” Burnie snorted and elbowed Geoff.

Jack hummed in agreement. “I think your beard touched mine at one point.” 

Geoff rolled his eyes. “If you have a problem you can always move and not watch. Would make me happy.” 

“I am not missing this. Do you know how much money we invested in this? You’re lucky you’re not in that woods with them, buddy. You nearly were but we thought it best to let you and Jack in on it.” He gave a pointed stare to the non-existent space between them. “I’m starting to regret that.” 

“Would you guys shush it?” Lindsay said from her prime position. She had somehow managed to get the computer chair directly in front of it. That was probably mainly due to the fact it was her computer. She was the one who would be editing all the footage they were catching anyway. “Gavin and Ryan are having a moment and I can’t hear it over your whinging.”

Geoff gave her a funny look. “What are you going on about?” 

Lindsay rolled her eyes and turned in her chair to look at them. “Look at them.” She pointed her finger over her shoulder at the screen. “You can’t script that stuff. Did you see how quick Ryan was to volunteer to go with Gavin?” 

Burnie shared at bemused look with Geoff and Jack. “ _What_ are you talking about?” he said as he leaned further towards the screen for a better look. Geoff did the same, squinting a bit in hopes of magically seeing what Lindsay had obviously seen. Then it dawned on him. 

“Oh god, you don’t mean they…” He swallowed down the bile. It was the most ridiculous thing Geoff had ever heard. Gavin and Ryan…Ryan and Gavin. Ha, no way. Burnie’s intake of breath alerted Geoff to the fact that he had only just cottoned on to what Lindsay was suggesting too. 

“Oh hell no,” Jack mumbled from next to him. Geoff refused to believe it and decided that he would have a word with Michael about Lindsay losing her mind when they had finished with the prank. 

“Right, now you get where I’m going with this, can we _please_ all be quiet. I think Gavin just said something about a blue M and M.”

oOo

"Ryan?"

"What, Gavin?" 

"Would you rather be a blue M and M or a filing cabinet?"

Ryan was silent for a really long time, continuing to walk alongside Gavin. Gavin thought he wasn't going to answer his question at all. Gavin was about to speak again, asking why Ryan thought it was okay to ignore a perfectly good question when Ryan answered.

"Probably a filing cabinet," Ryan said eventually. "Less likely to get eaten."

Gavin laughed and covered his mouth when he realised it was quite loud. "Less likely? I'm pretty sure I don't know anyone who would eat a filing cabinet."

Ryan turned to look at him and smiled. Gavin was getting good at ignoring the swooping in his stomach that accompanied Ryan's smiles. "Eh, I wouldn't be too sure. I'm sure someone out there would most likely try."

Gavin tried to keep the smile off his face as he nodded his head seriously. "You're probably right. Me and Dan tried to eat polystyrene once. We didn't really get very far." Ryan's arm brushed along Gavin's as they walked and Gavin thought it was quite reassuring. "Do you think Michael and Ray have any pages?" He askedletting his own arm brush back. It wasn't like he did it deliberately or anything. Obviously. He wouldn't do that. 

"I don't know, maybe." He shrugged. "Most likely. We've been walking for ages and haven't found anything other than this one." He patted his pocket which held the first page they found. "So it's likely they would have found one by now."

Gavin nodded. "Should we sing a song or something to pass the time?" It was meant as a joke, he didn't want to sing at all. He didn't want to do anything that would draw attention to themselves. 

“Sure, Gavin,” Ryan said as he moved the beam of his torch to light up a clearing. He moved some leaves out of the way, and gestured for Gavin to go through into the open space before following him. Gavin told himself it was just Ryan being his usual good guy self and not anything else. 

He was about to say that he didn’t _really_ want to sing, but something in the distance caught his attention. 

“Ryan?” He squinted and tried to get a better look. 

“Yeah?” Ryan replied, turning around to look at him.

“What’s that in the distance? Is it a barn?” Both Ryan and Gavin moved their torches to shed more light on what was there. 

“I think it is, let’s go check it out.” 

Gavin groaned and put his head in his hands. “Do we have to?” he mumbled through his fingers. Like he really wanted to go to a barn that looked like no one had entered in years, let alone maintained it and made sure it was safe for human habitation. 

“Come on, Gav,” Ryan said and patted him on the back before he started to move in the direction of the barn. “Time to get going.”

**Author's Note:**

> That question about blue M&M's and a filing cabinet actually come from my niece who seriously asked my sister that question. 
> 
> P.S it is absolutely a torch and not a flash light ;).


End file.
